The Game of Thrones
by D07Agares
Summary: hidupnya hanya didedikasikan untuk keluarga,baginya keluarga adalah prioritas. iniilah kisah sang kursi ke-enam milik Black Order. setelah apa yang dilakukan keluarganya,akankah ia tetap memilih mereka atau bertindak egois dengan memilih dirinya sendiri?./Aku ingin kau meninggalkan gelarmu sebagai Heirs Gremory./APA?/Selamat datang di Black Order Naruto Gremory/fem!NARU
1. Chapter 1

The Game of Trones

.

.

.

.

.

 _disclaimer: NarutoMasashi Kishimoto_

 _High School dxdIchiei Ishibumi_

 _Created by : D07Agares_

 _Genre: Adventure ,Fantasi, Drama,_

 _pairing:?_

 _warning:Typo?, OOC, OC, fem! naru, devil! naru, bash! chara_

Summary : hidupnhidupnya hanya untuk keluarga, namun bolehlah sekali saja ia bertindak egois dengan memilih dirinya sendiri. ia akan bangkit dengan menjadi Black Order. organisasi rahasia... pertama bentukan fraksi iblis.

 _24 September XXXX_

dalam sistem kasta, lord adalah sebutan bagi sang kepala keluarga dari sebuah clan iblis murni di underworld. sedangkan lady adalah sebutan bagi mereka yang menjadi pasangan sang kepala keluarga. title, gelar, kekuasaan, dan status sosial adalah hal yang dihargai di politik. tak terlalu muluk muluk, sang anak yang akan mewarisi gelar kedua orang tuanya pun akan terciprat oleh popularitas dan status resmi keduanya. yang akan membawa mereka-sang anak-sebuah keberuntungan sekaligus malapetaka. bagi mereka yang benar benar mengerti, hal ini bagaikan buah simalakama. menguntungkan sekaligus merugikan.

hal ini terjadi pada sang heirs gremory. salah satu klan pureblood devil sekaligus penyumbang sebagian kelancaran ekonomi di underworld. Naruto Gremory atau yang sering dikenal sebagai Heirs keluarga Gremory yang terkenal. dirinya yang lahir lebih dulu dari pada saudari kembar nya,membuat ia secara _otomatis_ mendapatkan gelar sebagai pewaris keluarga. sebuah hal yang membuat pikiran kecilnya ditempa terlalu keras.membuat pikiran kanak kanak nya dicemari oleh cek-cok orang dewasa.membuatnya muak.

terkadang ia-Naruto-merasa iri pada kembaranya. dia bebas, untuk memilih hidupnya. ia bebas melakukan apapun,kembaranya bebas memilih permainan apapun yang ingin dimainkanya, dia babas memilih semua buku yang ingin ia baca-dalam porsi tertentu-walaup ia jarang membaca.kembaranya terlahir dengan kebebasan sedangkan ia harus terus lurus mengikuti semua perkataan keluarganya.

"puk... "sebuah tepukan menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunanya. membuatnya sedikit-hanya sedikit-terlonjak kaget. dipandanginya seseorang yang telah menepuk bahunya. seorang wanita berambut abu-abu yang cantik, menggunakan setelan seragam maid,yang terlihat memeluk erat tubuhnya. yang naruto kenali sebagai kepala maid sekaligus kepala pelayan keluarga Gremory.Grayfia Lucifuge.

"ada apa? "datar, kosong,dan... kesepian. itulah yang Grayfia tangkap dari ekspresi sang nona muda yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai adik iparnya ini.

"tidak baik jika anda masih tetap disini Naruto-Sama, hari sudah menjelang senja dan sebentar lagi makan malam akan tiba.akan bijaksana bila anda segera bersiap."perkataan sama datarnya yang meluncur epik dari bibir sang kakak ipar telah menyadarkan Naruto tentang lamanya ia melamun. dan terkadang hal ini membuatnya ...tak senang.

"hn... "hanya sebuah kata ambigu yang diucapkan oleh sang nona muda.Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. sedikit matanya tak lupa menatap sosok Grayfia yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya. kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah meninggalkan Taman belakang mansion keluaga Gremory.

Grayfia yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya hanya menatap kepergian sang Heirs keluarga Gremory itu dalam keheningan. sedikit muncul raut kesedihan di wajah ayunya, saat melihat punggung kecil adik iparnya itu harus dibebani oleh masalah orang dewasa. cukup membuat Grayfia mengasihani sosok kecil Naruto.

.

.

.

.

skip time

naruto tidak tau mengapa ia berakhir di ruang kerja ayahnya.yang ia tau setelah makan malam grayfia diminta untuk memanggil dirinya yang sedang membaca di perpustakaan mansion rumahnya. dipandanginya sang ayah yang masih berkutat dengan sesuatu di atas mejanya yang ia definisikan sebagai sebuah buku.

pandangan naruto beralih pada pintu ruangan yang dibuka perlahan, menampilkan seorang pria yang terlihat muda bersurai merah darah dan manik matanya yang sewarna blue-green yang menatapnya teduh. sekilas orang itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto, hanya yang membedakan penampilan mereka adalah warna mata naruto yang bermanik violet sedangkan orang itu berwarna blue-green.

mari kita berhenti menyebutnya orang itu, dia adalah sirzech lucifer sang maou lucifer sekaligus kakak pertama Naruto dan Rias. sirzech mulai menduduki kursi kosong di samping naruto. seperti biasa adiknya ini akan terlihat menawan, dia bisa melihat cerminan ibunya pada sosok naruto. dialihkan pandangannya pada ayahayahnya yang masih Setia membaca buku tanpa mengindahkan kehadiranya.

"kau tau mengapa Otou-sama memanggilmu kemari Naruto? "akhirnya ayahnya bicara juga. diliriknya sang kakak yang masih berekspresi sama. tak tau harus menjawab apa, Naruto hanya memberikan sebuah gelengan pertanda tak mengetahui maksud ayahnya. "Naruto apa impianmu? apa yang akan kau raih saat kau dewasa nanti? ".Naruto tak tau mengapa ayahnya bertanya hal seperti itu padanya.diam itulah yang dilakukan naruto, entahlah naruto hanya merasa bahwa ia tak memiliki tujuan. digelengkanya kepalanya sekali lagi, merasa bingung harus menjawab apa.

"kau tau naruto ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa kekuatan besar membutuhkan tanggung jawab yang besar. ayah ingin kau menanggalkan gelarmu sebagai Heirs klan Gremory dan memberikanya pada adikmu Rias".perkataan ayahnya berhasil membuat kedua anaknya tercengang. tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan memberi tau tujuanya secara frontal.

"kenapa?...".tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. pernyataan ayahnya sukses membuatnya membeku ditempat. bagaikan dihakimi Naruto hanya menatap ayahnya datar namun tatapanya menyiratkan kekecewaan. dia merasa tak pernah berbuat kesalahan, ia selalu menuruti semua kemauan kedua orang tuanya. tak pernah menanyakan setiap keputusan yang diambil orang tuanya walau terkadang hal itu merugikan dirinya. lalu sekarang kenapa...

"ayah apa maksud ucapanmu,kau tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Naruto. Naruto berhak atas kedudukanya."sirzech yang sejak awal memutuskan untuk menyimak obrolan ayah dan adiknya mulai bicara. ia tau kemana jalan pikiran ayahnya. bukankah ia-ayahnya-sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjadikan adiknya yang tertua sebagai penerus keluarga saat usianya 4 tahun dulu. lalu mengapa sekarang ia mencabut keputusannya dan malah menjadikan adik bungsunya sebagai heirs.

"memang benar, tapi Rias yang lebih dulu membangkitkan kekuatan Power of Destruction. dan hal itu dapat memperkuat kedudukan keluarga kita dalam pilar iblis, seharusnya kau lebih tau akan hal ini sirzech. "perkataan ayahnya memang logis, tapi bukan berarti sirzech akan menyetujui keputusan ayahnya. rias memang sudah membangkitkan kekuatan turunan ibunya itu disaat usianya baru menginjak umur 11 tahun. cukup mengesankan memang,tapi bagaimanapun juga rias belum lah cukup untuk memenuhi kriteria heirs. sikapnya yang ceria dan mudah terpengaruh oleh orang lain akan menjadi tombak bermata dua bagi keluarga Gremory .dia melirik adiknya yang masih diam mematung. tak ada ekspresi berlebih yang dapat ditangkap sirzech. adiknya masih menampakan wajah datarnya.

"hanya karna rias lebih dulu membangkitkan power of destruction ayah bertindak sampai sejauh ini?,aku yakin naruto pun sebentar lagi akan membangkitkan kekuatan itu ayah".mata sirzech berkilat menakutkan. namun mata lord gremory jauh nampak lebih menakutkan. "tolong pikirkan hal ini dengan baik".

brak... sirzech dan naruto berjengit."tidak ada yang perlu difikirkan lagi, keputusanku sudah bulat. toh ini juga demi klan gremory. "gebrakan yang disusul dengan perkataan ayahnya itu sukses membuat naruto menyadari, bagi ayahnya kedudukan lebih penting dari pada keluarga .ah lagi-lagi keluarganya sukses membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

"tapi... ".sebelum kakaknya itu meneruskan ucapanya. Naruto memutuskan untuk menginterupsi sirzech.

"tidak apa-apa onii-sama, aku mengerti maksud ayah".yah naruto cukup faham dengan maksud ayahnya. di dunia ini kedudukan adalah segalanya. seharusnya dari awal ia sudah tau.bahwa tanpa kekuatan mustahil kau bisa meraih _impianmu_ bukan.

"baguslah bila kau mengerti. aku jadi tidak sudah-susah untuk menjelaskanya."yah untuk saat ini biarkan ia mengalah. bukankah buah memerlukan waktu agar matang dengan sempurna. "akan kulaksanakan sesuai perintahmu ayah".

 _dan sejak hari itu hidupnya berubah, benar benar berubah._

 _skip.Kastil Beelzebub.10 Oktober XXXX_

terlihat di lorong kastil utama. dua orang dengan rupa yang hampir sama dan sama -sama memiliki surai semerah darah. mereka adalah sirzech Lucifer dan Naruto Gremory. untuk apa mereka pergi ke kastil Maou Beelzebub?, secara bersamaan pula.ah... enentahlah!.

Naruto terlihat mengagumi gaya arsitektur pada bangunan kastil. ia nampak melirik setiap sudut kastil dengan tertarik. nampak megah dan elegan. tidak heran jika kastil ini adalah tempat tinggal salah satu Maou.

setelah pertemuan dirinya serta ayahnya yang dilakukan tempo lalu. Lord Gremory memutuskan akan mengangkat Rias sebagai Heirs gremory pada saat perayaan ulang tahun mereka berdua. dengan dalih sebagai Hadiah Ulang Tahun. tentu saja Rias sangat senang dengan hal itu. bahkan kini Rias mendapatkan Guru Privat untuk belajar menjadi Heirs yang baik dan benar. kheh... sangat Rias sekali,pikir Naruto.

sedangkan dengan Naruto sendiri, sekarang banyak orang yang memandang sebelah mata dirinya. itulah yang menyebabkan ia agak pendiam akhir-akhir ini. bukanya Naruto menyesali keputusannya untuk menyerahkan kedudukannya sebagai Heirs Gremory pada Rias. Oke, ia memang sedikit menyesali perbuatannya itu.namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. menyesalpun percuma, sekarang yang harus dilakukanya adalah menyusun semua dari awal. Rias boleh saja menjadi seorang Heirs. namun hal itu percuma jika Rias masih berpemikiran Naif.

lamunan Naruto buyar ketika ia dan kakaknya sampai di ruang kerja Maou Beelzebub. ruangan itu memiliki dua pintu yang terbuat dari perak, memiliki motif yang berbentuk menyerupai sebuah pohon raksasa. ah... entahlah, Naruto tidak mau memusingkan sebuah ukiran pada pintu. membuang waktu.

tok. .tok.. tok... diketuknya pintu itu. terdengar suara Maou Ajuka Beelzebub yang menyuarakan untuk masuk. Naruto dan Sirzech mulai melangkah ke daam ruangan Maou Beelzebub setelah pintu di buka.

dapat Naruto lihat Maou beelzebub yang sedang memainkan sebuah catur sendirian, catat sendirian. apa enaknya bermain sendirian. maou beelzebub memandang kedua tamunya dengan tertarik, tidak...lebih tepatnya mememandang kearah Naruto dengan tertarik.

"ah... kalian sudah datang rupanya?. duduklah akan kubuatkan teh untuk kalian".Ajuka berdiri dari kursinya, ia berjalan menghampiri sirzech dan Naruto yang masih nampak berdiri di depan pintu.

"tidak ajuka, aku kesini hanya untuk mengantar adiku yang ingin mengambil hadiahnya,.aku tak bisa lama-lama masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan".Ajuka hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Naruto... jangan ditanya lagi, kini ia menatap kakaknya dengan mata yang melebar lucu. sirzech hanya terkekeh pelan menatap adiknya itu, takut untuk menyinggung perasaannya.

"yah... baiklah kalau begitu. aku tak akan memaksa".Sirzech hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, setelahnya ia pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Ajuka dan Naruto di tempat itu.

setelah kepergian Sirzech, Ajuka mengajak naruto untuk duduk. naruto menyamankan posisi duduknya. ajuka yang dari tadi memperhatikan naruto sesekali terkekeh geli. tentu saja hal itu tidak diketahui oleh naruto. setelah beberapa menit mereka berdiam diri dalam dalam keheningan, akhirnya sang maou Beelzebub angkat bicara.

Ajuka bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke satu-satunya rak yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.ia terlihat mengambil sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari perak,dangan nama Naruto di atasnya.ia menyerahkan kotak itu pada naruto."jadi... Naruto,bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Evil Piece milikmu? ".sebenarnya ajuka sedikit terkejut dengan hadiah yang akan diberikan Sirzech untuk adiknya itu.sangat jarang ada seorang devil muda yang sudah memiliki set Evil Piece di usianya yang baru menginjak dua belas tahun. umumnya mereka yang tergolong dari kalangan bangsawan apalagi seorang Heirs klan baru mendapatkan Evil Piecenya di usia lima belas tahun. tapi naruto mendapatkanya di usia yang well tergolong muda,impresif.

naruto tengah menatap isi didalam kotak yang telah diberikan Ajuka padanya. sebuah set Evil Piece khusus yang dipesankan sirzech untuk hadiah ulang tahun Naruto.terbuat dari kristal sewarna onix mengkilap.ah...sungguh Indah.sesuai dengan desain yang diinginkan naruto.

"sangat indah Ajuka-sama. dan terima Kasih karena telah memenuhi permintaan ku sebelumya".yah harus naruto akui, selain jenius sosok maou Beelzebub adalah seorang yang artistik. ia dapat membuat evil piece sesuai keinginan naruto."Arigato"

"well, itu adalah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk hal sekecil itu.tapi aku agak terkejut saat kau memintaku untu menambahkan segel darah untuk inti Evil Piece mu. apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan hal itu? ".ya bagaimana tidak terkejut. baru kali ini ada yang memesan sebuah evil piece dengan inti dari darahnya sendiri. sebenarnya itu tidak berbahaya hanya saja jarang ada sebuah pengikatan dengan adanya segel darah. dikarenakan segel darah lebih fatal daripada pengikatan biasa.

biar kujelaskan. dengan adanya segel darah sebagai media pengikat maka hubungan yang terjalin bukan lagi hanya sebatas 'majikan' dan 'budaknya' namun hubungan yag tercipta akan semakin kompleks. karena sang 'budak' akan menerima energi tambahan dari 'majikanya' sebagai imbalan. well semacam itulah.

"aku hanya ingin memiliki evil piece yang berbeda dari yang lain. bukankah menarik bila kita memiliki barang langka? ".sebuah senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaian menjadi bumbu tambahan dalam perkataan naruto. "tentu saja anda akan merahasiakan ini dari siapapun. bukankah begitu eh Ajuka-sama?".

"hahahaha... sangat mengejutkan bagaimana pemikiran yang kau miliki Naruto. itu tambah membuatku bersemangat untuk menjadikan kau sebagai salah satu orangku.namun semua yang kulakukan tidaklah gratis dan apa yang kau tawarkan sebagai imbalannya eh?". ya Naruto memang merahasiakan tentang evil piece yang dihadiahkan sirzech kepadanya.memang dari awal salah besar bila sirzech menyuruh naruto membuat desainnya. dan ajuka tidak berniat memberitahukan tentang permintaan rahasia naruto. karena mereka berdua menjadikan ini sebagai simbiosis mutualisme. sebuah perjanjian yang saling menguntungkan.

"tentu saja aku sangat berhutang budi pada anda. bukankah itu cukup".ya untuk sekarang hanya itu yang dapat diberikan oleh Naruto. karna mau bagaimanapun naruto tidak atau mungkin belum menempatkan kesetiaannya pada siapa.

ajuka hanya mengangguk untuk merespon perkataan naruto. well ia bisa meminta balas budi dari naruto nanti. ya... nanti ,karena saat ini balas Budi naruto belumlah diperlukan.

 ** _skip. unknown place. 12 oktober XXXX_**

Naruto duduk dalam keheningan.diamatinya ruang minim pencahayaan yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin. cahaya Bulan yang masuk melewati celah jendela nampak menerangi wajah rupawaan sang bangasawan iblis.

"jadi...".yah setidaknya naruto tidak sendirian di dalam ruangan minim cahaya itu. didepanya duduk seorang berjubah hitam yang hanya menampilkan sebagian wajahnya, karna yang terlihat hanyalah matanya yang serupa Batu safir yang bersinar kala diterpa kegelapan.

"saya menerima tawaran anda... ".ah, percakapan yang mencurigakan.pria dihadapan naruto tampak menyeringai tanpa ada niat menutup-nutupi. naruto yang melihatnya hanya belas menatap datar. sepersekian detik dalam keheningan, serasa satu abad bagi Naruto. ah, kau berlebihan Naruto-hime.

"khukhukhukhu... selamat datang di _Black Order_. kau akan menjadi kursi ke-enam milikku **Naruto Gremory** ".

 ** _tbc_** AN: halo salam kenal semua. sebelumnya terima Kasih karena telah membaca cerita saya. saya mau mencoba membuat **ff** crossover Naruto dxd. ini pertama kali saya post cerita, ngetiknya pake hp pula. saya mencoba untuk mengurangi typo sekecil mungkin. moga nggak ada typo yang terlewat dari pandangan saya. hehehe

sebelumnya saya mau tanya sama author-san sekalian. pernah saya coba post cerita tapi ada beberapa kata yang ilang. itu gimana atasinya ya?. hehehe dan moga ini cerita kata nya tetap utuh. biar tersampaikan isiceritanya .amin...

 ** _Rn'R plis..._**


	2. Chapter 2 : awal

_**Title**_

The Game of Thrones

 _ **Disclaime**_

 _Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto's_

 _High School DXD_ _Ichie Ishibumi_

 _ **Genre**_

Family, Adventure, Friendship, magic, Supranatural

 _ **Rate**_

T

 _ **Pair**_

[ Sedang ditentukan ]

 _ **WARNING :**_

SLASH! OOC ! Chara ,FEM!Naru, Gray ! Naru, kejadian yang nggak sesuai canon !.

 _ **A/N**_ :

Halo semua,disini saya Cuma menyampaikan bahwa sebagian cerita tidak akan ada di canon. Saya akan berusaha membuat cerita yang berbeda. dimana tempat, waktu, dan kejadian di dalam cerita semua akan berbeda. adapun sifat tokoh,saya membuat mereka memiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda dari canon dan mohon dimaklumi _ne_ , _arigatou gozaimasu._

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **12 Desember XXXX, Beal Manor**_

Terlihat indah,megah dan mewah disaat yang bersamaan itulah keadaan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Beal Manor. Tempat dimana keluarga Great King Beal tinggal. Keluarga yang pertama kali mendiami Underworld setelah keluarga Maou. Saat ini keluarga Beal masih dipimpin oleh Zekram Beal iblis pendiri sekaligus salah satu yang paling tua di antara iblis yang masih tersisa saat ini. Sang Lord Beal, adalah salah satu dari tetua kaum iblis yang memiliki kekuasaan tersendiri di Underworld.

Manor keluarga Bael kokoh dan tidak ada duanya di antara berbagai wilayah keluarga pureblood lainnya. Manor ini dilindungi oleh lebih dari lima puluh penghalang yang melapisi sekelilingnya dan dipercaya sebagai manor yang tidak pernah tertembus, bahkan selama perang saudara. Manor adalah rumah bagi Lord Bael dan keluarganya karena bangunan ini merupakan tempat tinggal utama. Berfungsi sebagai tempat pemerintahan keluarga Beal dalam mengatur setiap property Maupun anggota keluarga. Manor memiliki sebuah halaman yang ditanami dengan ratusan bunga ungu yang indah. Wilayah kekuasaan klan beal dijaga oleh penjaga elit Bael yang selalu berpatroli keseluruh perbatasan, mereka merupakan pasukan penjaga khusus milik klan Beal yang setia pada Master mereka. Pasukan ini dibentuk oleh sang pendiri klan Beal, yakni Zekra Beal.

Dalam kegelapan ruangan, Zekhram Beal yang menyandang gelar Lord Beal nampak duduk santai di atas singgasananya. Disampingnya berdiri kepala Butler keluarga Beal. Mereka terlihat sedang melakukan pembicaraan yang serius.

"aku akan menjemputnya. Sudah saatnya dia kembali ke tempatnya yang seharusnya. Kau pergilah sampaikan pesanku ini pada Lord Gremory." Dalam setiap pengucapanya, sangat terlihat bahwa saat ini sang kepala keluarga tidak ingin dibantah. Sang butler yang mendapati perintah tuanya pun segera undur diri, tanpa ingin mengetahui maksud tersembunyi sang tuan.

"yes, master."

.

.

.

.

 _ **SKIP TIME , 3 hari kemudian / kediaman Gremory.**_

Hari ini manor keluarga Gremory nampak ramai, hal ini dikarenakan para butler dan maid sedang sibuk menghias dan menata dekorasi manor. Pasalnya hari ini sang Lord Beal akan berkunjung untuk menemui sang tuan rumah. Hal ini adalah momen langka dimana dua keluarga besar pureblood devil akan berkumpul.

Ini sudah tiga hari berlalu saat butler keluarga beal datang dan menyampaikan pesan Zekram Beal. Tentu saja hal ini disambut dengan tanda tanya besar bagi pihak keluarga gremory, pasalnya sudah hampir 7 tahun sang lord beal tidak pernah berkunjung ke kediaman gremory. Biasanya merekalah yang akan berkunjung ke kediaman sang Lord Beal.

Jam mulai enunjuk angka 7, semua keluarga Gremory termasuk sang Maou Lucifer saat ini sedang berada di ruang utama untuk menyambut Zekram Beal. Dan saat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun telah tiba, kini di depan mereka terlihat sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna dark blue yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengeluarkan sosok sang kepala keluarga beal.

Zekram bela tampil dengan aura keagungan yang tak terbantahkan, seakan berteriak _sembahlah aku_. Dia menggunakan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam panjang, dilapisi dengan jubah berwarna Dark Blue yang melapisi kemejanya, serta tak lupa lambang puncak keluarga beal yang disulam di dada bagian jubah kanannya. Zekram Beal yang melihat keluarga Gremory -yang notabenenya adalah keluarga putri keduanya- hanya tersenyum simpul. Diamatinya keluarga putrinya ini, terlihat sangat serasi. Pandangannya berhenti pada Naruto, tujuan utamanya berkunjung kemari.

"selamat datang Lord Beal." Ini sang kepala keluarga Gremory yang berbicara. Dari tadi dia mengamati mertuanya ini,sudah sangat lama tak berkunjung batinya. "silahkan duduk." Dituntunya sang mertua itu ke tempat duduk yang ada di ruangan itu.

"lama tak berjupa ayah." Oh yang ini tentu saja Venelana. Semakin lama diamati, putrinya ini semakin cantik batin Zekram Beal.

"tentu, ini karena kesibukan kita masing-masing sebagai Lord dari 33 keluarga iblis pureblood yang masih tersisa. Sangat disayangkan bahwa populasi iblis murni kian hari kian menurun. Sangat beruntung bahwa saat ini Maou Belzeebub menemukan Evil Piece, karena berkat alat ciptaanya fraksi iblis mulai kembali berkembang." Perkataan Zekram beal sukses diangguki oleh dua pemipin lainya, Zeoticus dan Sirzech. Sebagai pemimpin mereka jelas merasakan kemerosotan kekuatan fraksi iblis. Tapi itu dulu, karena sekarang fraksi iblis mulai kebali pada masa kejayaanya.

"benar, hal ini patut dirayakan. Benar benar disayangkan bahwa saat ini kelurga iblis pureblood hanya tersisa 33 keluarga." Sambung Zeoticus. Mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan santai setelahnya. Mulai dari Zekram yang menanyakan keseharian cucu kecilnya, yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Rias. Sedangkan Naruto, sebenarnya dari tadi dia sangat ingin berdekatan dengan kakeknya, tapi dia lebih baik diam dan membiarkan Rias yang menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya itu.

" aku akan membawa Naruto ke dalam keluarga Beal." Perkataan Zekram yang tiba tiba sukses membuat atmosfer dalam ruangan itu sunyi senyap. Suasana yang tadinya santai mulai memberat. Zekram Beal yang merasa dipandang tajam oleh keluarga di depanya hanya balas memandang datar. "aku akan membawanya, karena kurasa kalian mulai mengabaikanya. Jangan memandangiku seperti seekor pencuri, aku berhak melakukanya pada Naruto karena dia adalah keturunanku. Sebagai Lord keluarga Beal, aku berhak memasukan maupun mengeluarkan anggota keluarga Beal sesuka hatiku."

" Rias Gremory, masuk ke kamarmu sekarang juga." Nada final keluar dari mulut sang Lord Gremory. Sebenarnya Rias inging membantah, tapi saat mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari ayahnya, dan pandangan memohon dari ibunya, Rias tak kuasa untuk menolak.

"apa maksudnya ini ayah?." Venelana berteriak dengan nada kebingungan. "kau tidak bisa mengambil putriku begitu saja, apa alasanmu membawanya?, Naruto akan tetap bersamaku, dia tak akan pergi kemanapun." Naruto tak pernah melihat ibunya sehisteris ini, dari tadi dia memang tidak kembali kekamarnya bersama Rias. Naruto lebih baik berada di sini, karena ini menyangkut hidupnya. Venelana melirik naruto dengan was was, takut jikalau ia berpaling, naruto akan menghilang dari sisinya.

"aku sudah mengatakanya Venelana, Naruto adalah seorang Beal dan aku berhak membawanya. Ini adalah hal terbaik yang dibutuhkan Naruto saat ini, itulah alasanya." Zekram menanggapi pertanyaan Venelana dengan tenang. Tidak terbesit satupun keraguan dalam pengucapanya. Venelana yang mendengar jawaban ayahnya mulai meneteskan bulir bulir air mata.

"TIDAK." Venelana mulai berteriak. "yang terbaik untuk Naruto adalah tetap disisiku, disisi keluarganya. Ayah tak bisa memisahkaku begitu saja dengan putriku. Pikirkan perasaan ku ayah." Venelana mulai putus asa. Isakan tangisnya semakin kencang saat melihat ayahnya tidak goyah sedikit pun. Sementara suaminya, dia hanya menyaksikan dalam diam apa yang dia -venelana- perbuat saat ini.

Naruto melihat ibunya bersikeras mempertahankan dirinya di sini, membuat setitik kebahagiaan muncul di hatinya. Namun, saat ia menengok ke sisi ayahnya, harapanya yang mulai muncul runtuh seketika, itu karena ayahnya hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"pikirkan perasaan Naruto juga Venelana. Naruto juga berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Tapi apa yang kulihat sekarang ?." sinis, tak ada lagi kehangatan yang dipancarkan mata tua itu. "kalian mengabaikanya, keturunanku berhak mendapatkan sesuata yang lebih baik dari ini." Nadanya final. Sudah diputuskan bahwa Zekram tidak ingin dibantah.

Sirzech yang melihat pertikaian para orang tua itu hanya dapat menghela nafas. Dia merasa bahwa kali ini kedua orang tuanya adalah pihak yang bersalah, adiknya memang berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Dan dia rasa kebahagiaan itu bisa diberikan sosok kakek dari pihak ibunya ini. Yah mungkin memang ini jalan yang terbaik.

"aku mengerti maksudmu, jika memang kau inging membawa Naruto kedalam keluarga Beal maka aku tidak bisa mencegahnya." Venelana yang mendengar penuturan suaminya hanya bisa melebarkan ke dua bola matanya. Tak disangka bahwa suaminya akan melepaskan anak mereka begitu saja. Tak ayal perkataan ayahnya membuat naruto melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Sebegitu tegakah.

"baguslah kalau kau masih mengingatnya Zeoticus, kau telah mengingkari isi perjanjianya, disanalah titik permasalahan ini. Lagipula kau tidak membutuhkan Naruto sebgai penerus keluarga Gremory, kau sudah memilih Rias dan aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya." Setelah pernyataan itu, seisi ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap. Apa yang mereka bicarakan batin mereka dalam hati.

"baiklah tapi ini semua tergantung dengan keputusan Naruto. Apakah ia ingin pergi atau tetap tinggal dengan keluarga ini?." Naruto yang mendapatkan semua tatapan diarahkan padanya mulai bimbang. Setelah memikirkan semuanya, dia merasa yakin bahwa memang inilah keputusan yang tepat.

"aku akan pergi." Kata Naruto dengan yakin. "kakek telah berbaik hati dengan datang kemari, maka aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kebaikan hatinya. Aku akan pergi bersamanya, karena kurasa keberadaanku disini sudah tidak diperlukan lagi." Karena menurut naruto, inilah yang diinginkan ayahnya. Mengusirnya secara halus.

"karena Naruto sudah memutuskan , aku akan kembali ke manor Beal sekarang juga. Naruto akan pergi bersamaku." Zekram mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Ditatapnya naruto yang saat ini tengah menunduk. "hey…" naruto yang merasa di panggil mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Zekra bingung. "bangkitlah Naruto, dan kemasi barang barang berhargamu. Tidak usah membawa pakaian karena kau akan mendapatkanya di Beal Manor." Naruto yang mendapatka perintah seperti itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan naik ke atas untuk mengemasi barang barangnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Terliahat tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Kini terlihat naruto mulai menuruni tangga. Siap untuk pergi bersama sang kakek. Zekram yang melihat keberadaan naruto mulai beranjak menghampirinya. Didekatiny naruto yang saat ini berada di depan tangga. "kau tidak ingi menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada keluargamu Naruto?." Naruto yang mendapatkan pertanyaan tiba tiba dari kakeknya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Zekram yang merasa sudah tidak lagi memiliki urusan di tepat itu mulai menciptakan lingkaran sihir, bersiap untuk kembali ke kediamannya. Sementara keluarga Gremory hanya bisa diam melihat kepergian dua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Skip time, 3 bulan kemudian**_

Tinggalnya Naruto di Beal Manor disambut baik oleh anggota keluarga Beal yang lain. Kini sudah tiga bulan naruto mamulai kehidupan barunya ini. Tak terasa waktu seakin cepat dan banyak kejadian yang sudah dilaluinya dari tiga bulan yang lalu, mulai dari pengangkatanya sebagai putri keluarga Beal, dan naiknya Naruto sebagai pewaris tahkta keluarga Beal. Sekarang Naruto resmi menyandang gelar sebagai Heirs Beal dan secara otomatis marganya berubah atau bisa dikatakan bertambah menjadi Naruto Gremory-Beal.

Dihitung dari pengangkatanya, sudah belasan keli Zekram menolak proposal pertunangan dari keluarga lain. Zekram beralasan bahwa naruto harus focus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Heirs Beal. Namanya meroket semenjak pengangkatanya sebagai Heirs Beal. Terlahir dengan dua sendok perak dimulutnya, begitulah kata mereka.

Tapi sayangnya banyak yang meragukan kemampuanya, pasalnya sebagai Heirs Beal yang terkenal akan kekuatan Power of Destruction nya, naruto belum mengaktifkan kekuatan turunan itu. Sebenarnya hamper semua tetua Underworld menanyakan perihal keputusan yang diambil oleh Zekram, tapi ia selalu bisa menepisnya dengan mudah. Zekram selalu menjawab kalau dia tidak akan pernah merugikan keluarganya. Ini berarti bahwa naruto dapat diandalkan dan memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi seorang heirs Beal.

Sudah hamper tiga bulan naruto mulai melatih dirinya di bawah pengawasan zekram. Inilah yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain bahkan kedua orang tuanya sendiri, yakni kekuatanya yang sebenarnya. Bahwa kenyataanya naruto sudah mengaktifkan kekuatan power of destruction, bahkan lebih cepat dari rias, yakni diumurnya yang menginjak usia 7 tahun. Suatu peristiwa telah membuat naruto menyembunyikan kekuatanya. Bisa dikatakan zekram lah yang pertama kali mengetahui perihal kekuatanya.

Flashback

Hari ini naruto memualai latihan pertamanya bersama sang kakek, dia senang sekaligus gugup. Mereka latihan di hutan bagian selatan manor Beal.

" naruto mulai hari ini jalanmu akan semakin keras, kau akan mendapatkan tekanan dari banyak pihak. Mulai saat ini kau harus terbiasa dengan kehidupan politik underworld yang kejam. Kau harus berada di atas agar tidak ada yang bisa mengusik posisimu." Zekram memandang cucunya dengan lembut, berbeda saat pertemuan dengan klan gremory. "aku percaya kalau kau akan membawa keluarga ini di puncak. Ha ha ha ha ." Pandangan naruto mulai mengabur dengan air mata.

" aku akan melakukanya semampuku. Kakek."

"ya, karena keluarga harus saling mempercayai. Mulai saat ini kau akan belajar banyak hal. Aku akan memperkenalkan gurumu yang akan melatihmu mulai sekarang." Tidak lama kemudian terlihat satu lingkaran sihir milik keluarga Beal, terlihat dari sana keluar dua orang yang familiar di mata Naruto.

" perkenalkan naruto, wanita disebelah kirimu adalah bibimu Anastacia Beal. Dia adalah adik ibumu sekaligus gurumu dalam bahasa, etika, dan penyembuhan." Sedangkan yang ditunjuk menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kepada naruto. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang cantik dengan surai berwarna biru dongker yang panjang dan mata berwarna violet terang.

" sedangkan yang ditengah adalah pamanmu. Dia adalah suami dari Anastacia, Griffith Marchosias. Dia akan mengajarimu dalam menggunakan senjata dan hand to hand combat." Pamanya terlihat memiliki sifat yang ramah. Dan naruto baru ingat Marchosias adalah salah satu keluarga pureblood yang tersisa dari perang saudara.

" dan yang terakhir adalah aku sendiri, aku akan melatihmu dalam mengontrol energy sihir dan memasteri Power of Destruction." Naruto melebarkan matanya. Seharusnya kakeknya tidak mengetahui perihal kekuatanya. " jangan kaget begitu naruto, sebagai seorang kepala keluarga memang seharusnya aku mengetahui kekuatanmu. Kau memang telah mengaktifkannya di usia mu yang belia. Tapi kau juga membutuhkan control atas kekuatanmu sendiri."Dan dihari itulah awal mula dari sesi latihan yang harus dijalani naruto.

Flashback END

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, dengan penerangan yang temaram. Terlihat sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang dengan 11 kursi yang masing-masing sudah diduduki entah oleh pria atau wanita. Wajah mereka tak tampak karena remangnya penerangan.

Klik. . . . ruangan itu tampak terang benerang. Kini terlihat wajah wajah yang tadi tak terlihat karena gelapnya penerangan. Terlihat dibelakang kursi mereka tertera angka dari satu sampai sepuluh. Tampak wajah-wajah muda yang saling bertatapan bingung. Sedangkan seseorang yang menduduki ujung meja nampak sangat familiar bagi kesepuluh orang yang menduduki masing masing kursi. Ya merekalah kesepuluh dewan Black Order dengan diujung meja diduduki oleh sang mao Felbium Asmedeous.

" selamat datang, kurasa kalian sudah mengetahui siapa aku. Kalian yang telah menduduki kursi ini adalah orang orang terpilih yang akan menanggung tanggung jawab besar dan tugas tugas yang berbahaya." Felbium mulai angkat bicara. " mulai sekarang kalian akan saling bekerja sama satu sama lain, menjadi teman, seorang saudara, orang tua, dan keluarga tanpa memikirkan darah dan latar belakang. Itulah prinsip utama dari black order."

Kesepuluh iblis muda itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Hawa tegang yang tadi sempat dirasakan mulai mencair. Mereka tidak lagi melancarkan lirikan lirikan curiga satu sama lain.

" saat ini aku akan menjelaskan tugas dan peraturan kalian sebagai pemegang kursi dewan black order." Jelas Felbium. " pertama, kalian akan bekerja di balik bayang. Karena Black Order adalah organisasi rahasia maka keberadaan kalian adalah bagian dari rahasia pula. Kedua, setiap dewan memiliki daerah yang akan diawasi sebagai perwakilan dari fraksi iblis. Dimana dunia manusia sudah banyak dari heir maupun heirs dari pilar iblis yang tersisa yang mengawasi wilayah kekuasaan mereka masing-masing, hal ini akan mempermudah pekerjaan kalian, karena kalian lah yang akan menerima dan menganalisis setiap laporan yang mereka kirimkan. Ah….. kalian akan dibantu oleh para founder, mereka adalah bawahan yang loyal dan patuh pada kalian." Felbium memandang para wajah dewan Black Order, dia tersenyum puas karena dapat mengumpulkan mereka semua.

" ketiga, organisasi ini bersifat rahasia. Yang berarti tidak semua orang tau tentang hal ini. Maka kutegaskan sekali lagi bahwa organosasi ini berada di bawah naungan militer. Itu artinya bahwa ketiga mao dan para tetua pun tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang organisasi ini. Dimana kalian berarti dilarang menyebutkan, menyinggung, maupun membocorkan hal ini bahkan kepada keluarga maupun orang terdekat kalian. Dimengerti."

""" ya, kami mengerti."""

"baiklah, karena tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas maka aku akan menjelaskan dimana tempat yang akan kalian awasi." Jelas felbium. Mereka bersepuluh nampak menganggukan kepala mereka. " silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian dan daerah yang akan kalian awasi." Diliriknya para iblis muda itu. " dimulai dari pemegang kursi pertama."

Yang ditunjuk pun mulai berdiri dari duduknya. " Ruval Phenex, pemegang kursi pertama sekaligus Heir klan Phenex." Ruval mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, ditatapnya semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dengan yakin. " Daerah yang akan ku awasi adalah…." Diliriknya kertas yang ada dihadapanya, dibacanya keras keras apa yang tertulis di kertas itu. " Eropa bagian barat dan Selatan." Imbuhnya lagi, dan berlanjut pada pemegang kursi kedua.

"pemegang kursi kedua, Amalgam Dantalion." Dia memiliki fitur wajah yang tampan, memiliki surai berwarna ungu dan mata onix. " daerah yang akan kuawasi adalah Eropa Utara dan Timur." Dari pembawaanya terlihat kalau amalgam adalah orang yang santai, kelewat santai malah.

Perkenalan terus berlanjut. Dari kursi pertama sampai pemegang kursi ke lima, menurut naruto mereka unik. Banyak yang karakter sifat maupun pembawaan yang beragam mulai dari santai sampai cenderung bersifat serius. Dan sekarang adalah giliran naruto untuk memperkenalkan dirinya,

" Naruto Gremory-Beal. Pemegang kursi ke enam, dan daerah yang kuawasi adalah Meksiko, Venezuela,brazil,Paraguay, argentina, dan beberapa Negara tetangga." Ciri khas dari naruto, to the point. Tanpa senyum dan langsung pada intinya. Sedangkan respon iblis muda yang lain ….. biasa saja.

" pemegang kursi ketujuh, Zaccheus Balam." Dia memiliki fitur seperti remaja kebanyakan, memiliki surai merah kecoklatan dan mata jade. " mungkin kalian akan sering berinteraksi denganku karena daerah yang akan kuawasi cenderung sangat familiar bagi tiga fraksi yakni, Asia timur meliputi RRC, korea, jepang, ,selandia baru[new zeland],Australia dan beberapa Negara tetangga." Menurut naruto Zaccheus terlihat supel dan mudah bergaul, semacam itulah.

Dan perkenalan terus berlanjut tanpa ada pertengkaran dan perkataan yang berarti. Mereka terus melakukan percakapan ringan dan melakukan perkenalan secara lanjut. Sedangkan mao Asmodaus hanya mengamai mereka dalam diam. Diamatinya satu persatu wajah para iblis muda. Dibulatkan tekatnya bahwa merekalah yang akan mempermudah jalan bagi fraksi iblis menuju puncak.

" baiklah karena kalian sudah mengetahui satu sama lain, maka kita akan membahas hal lain yakni, markas utama kalian adalah di bawah pusat militer Underworld. Kalian perlu mendapatkan tempat khusus agar keberadaan kalian tidak diketahui. Kalian akan bekerja dibawah komando dariku." Ujar Felbum. " kalian memiliki founder masing masing berjumlah 10 orang, mereka akan berada di kantor kalian saat kalian mulai bertugas nanti. Kalian bisa menambah founder kalian sesuai keinginan kalian, tapi dengan sepengetahuanku dan sesuai izinku. Apa kalian mengerti."

""" ya, kami mengerti."""

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Halo semua, tak terasa sudah satu tahun entah kurang atu lebih saya nggak pernah lagi meng update cerita ini. Saya benar benar meminta maaf bagi reader yang menanti cerita ini.**

 **Untuk chapter dua ini mungkin sedikit membosankan dengan masalah internal keluarga Gremory dan Beal. Disini saya hanya menyajikan perkenalan karakter utama yakni naruto dan menyajikan masalah kedua keluarga devil ini. Serta pengembangan cerita dengan memperkenalkan organisasi rahasia ciptaan sang mao pemalas yakni Felbium Asmodeus.**

 **Nah disini saya sudah menunjukan keempat dari kesepuluh pemegang kursi dewan black order. Untuk tugas dari black order? Mohon bersabar dan tunggu chapter berikutnya ya, tehe.**

 **Mungkin aku akan memperkenalkan tokoh utama black order- disini yang saya meksud para pemegang kursi ya- ini dua chapter sekali. Dan untuk penggemar Rias Gremory. Mohon maaf sekali, rias akan mendapatkan bagian cerita yang sedikit amat sangat sedikit karena ini cerita berfokus pada perkembangan naruto.**

 **Dan yang ingin betanya tentang siapa saja list peerage naruto kedepanya? Saya akan menjawab dengn mantab bahwa saya sudah memikirkan matang matang siapa mereka dan posisi bidak mereka. Tapi jika kalian ingin menambahkan, saya kekurangan inspirasi untuk mengisi posisi pion dan knight.**

 **Sebelumnya mohon maaf jika ada penulisan kata yang salah dan kurang tepatnya menyusun kata dalam fic ini. Mohon maaf juga karena sudah membuat reader semua menunggu.**

 **Dan saya amat berterima kasih kepada semua yang sudah memberikan follow dan favorit untuk fic ini, maupun yang sudah memberikan review yang membangun untuk fic ini dn terutama secara pribadi saya sendiri. Saya benar benar berterima kasih.**

 **Selamat tahun baru 2018 minna**

 **Ponorogo, 02-01-2018**

 **3226 words**

 **DO7 Agares.**


End file.
